Kihara Pika
is one of the Cures in 5★Stars Pretty Cure!, a 13 year old 1st year student in Starfall Academy and an up-coming idol. She pretends to be cute and friendly, even if she is rude in fact. When someone says that he doesn't know her, she becomes angry, because Pika thinks she is very famous idol. However it is only her opinion. She transforms into Cure Alfa Centauri and her theme color is yellow. Appearance Pika has golden eyes and a wealth of long, blonde hair with an ahoge on the top of her had. She wears her hair in twintails with light pink bows. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with short, puffy sleeves, a yellow knee-length skirt with a light blue ribbon around it and with a bold seam of the same color, a pair of yellow striped stockings and a pair of yellow ballet flats with puffy lime green bows. Her school uniform consists of a the same stockings as in a casual outfit, purple ribbon around her neck, light lavender shirt, a dark turquoise jacket with magenta outlines on its collar and pockets, a purple plaid skirt with light green frills underneath and a pair of dark brown shoes. Personality There is an interesting fact that Pika has a somewhat of a "two-faced" personality being cute and sweet, but quite short-tempered and rude once you learn more about her. But even when her negative side dominates much sometimes, she can turn soft-hearted and nice if you apply a special approach. Being bright and sometimes much annoying girl, she's known a lot for her boldness. As being sick with a star fever, Pika will do anything for the sake of her fame, just to be beloved by everyone, thus it seems like this is the only thing she cares about. However, after turning rather more famous than she was at the beginning of her star career, Pika realizes her being important to her fans and truly shares her happiness with them. History Meeting Sayaka and Akai Becoming Cure Alfa Centauri Cure Sirius "Glittery sparkling yellow star, Cure Alfa Centauri!" "キラキラきらめく黄色の星！キュアアルファケンタウリ！" Kirakira kirameku kiiro no hoshi! Kyua Arufa Kentauri! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Pika. Super Cure Alfa Centauri Cure Rainbow Alfa Centauri Starlet Alfa Centauri Attacks * Items * Relationships Hoshina Sayaka Hiyama Akai Yamoto Sora Sukiyaki Megumi Brilliant Glow Nova Nebula Songs Pika has several songs performed by her voice actress, Uesaka Sumire (who also voiced Dekomori Sanae from Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai). Solo *Top Hope! Pika Pika Mirai *Aisuru Hikari Kyun Kyun Life *STAR★FEVER *Lovely Lovey? Switch and Go! *Utahime Princess Duet *Sensou! Sensou! Red/Yellow (Along with Akai's voice actress) Group *Hoshizora Densetsu (Along with Akai's, Sayaka's, Sora's and Megumi's voice actresses) *Irumi 5★Stars no Shita de (Along with Akai's, Sayaka's, Sora's and Megumi's voice actresses) Quotes Etymology Trivia *Pika is one of the Cures who have an ahoge in their hairstyles, just like Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kurokawa Ellen and Kenzaki Makoto. **Coincidentally, both of Pika and Makoto are idols. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females Category:Yellow Cures Category:Idols